WAKE UP!
by the wallflower144
Summary: Nico's life is going just like he wants it too. Nico gets the courage to ask out will and has more friends then he can count. But what will nico do when a strange girl tells him his life isn't real. Will he still in this fansty world or will he WAKE UP! Based on the creepypasta WAKE UP.
1. Chapter 1

**Two days from now **

"Nico haven't you had enough signs" said a female voice. Nico turned around to see a girl with long chestnut-brown hair and pale green eyes that seemed to glow, she wore a camp half blood shirt and blue jeans. He wasn't sure who she was but something about here seemed... similar. Nico notice she had elvish features. Maybe she's a nymph Nico thought but some of the Hermes kids also had such features so Nico couldn't be sure.

" This isn't real" she whispered, her voice sounded almost haunting the wind slightly blowed, blowing her hair gently. It give her a ghostly look. The girl slightly nodded her head" you've read the letter haven't you" Nico suddenly felt a sudden chill in the air. He was usually the one that scared people but this girl was different. She was scary without even trying. Nico had read the letter and thought it was a prank. How could everything Nico believed be fake and how did she know about the letter he never told anyone about it.

" who are you" was all Nico could manged to say. The girl give him a creepy smile.

" I'm your third sign."

* * *

><p><span><strong>two days before<strong>

Nico felt sick reading the letter, his head started to hurt at the thought. "This can't be real." He whispered rereading the letter, it's a mare joke Nico said laughing harshly. He then looked at the letter again it was wrinkly and cumbly like it's been balled up and reopened. Nico had to admit whoever was playing this game with him was really stared to get to him. It all starred last week. His cabin had the date June 7 2014 painted on his cabin with red paint. Nico was pissed off but something about that date seemed similar, nothing special happened on June 7, 2014 not anything Nico was aware of anyway. So nick dismissed it and now this. Nico also couldn't help thinking about the movies. Nico smiled at the thought" It was Will's and nice's first date. They stared going out 2 weeks ago. After Nico confessed his feeling. Piper had supported him on his decision.

" I can feel major sparks going on between you two" she said. reassuring Nico she was sure will felt the same way. Since she was the daughter of Aphrodite he took her word for it. Their relationship stared out quite slow but it slowly blossom. It go to the point were they were always together. Nico just shook his head and got back to the problem at hand. Every movie showing at the theater was released on june 7 2014. But it was August. Nico seemed to be the only one creeped out by this. The other people bought tickets without question. Will wasnt even shocked. At first Nico's thoughts went to the pranked but he quickly dismissed it. It wasn't possible unless everyone even the theater was in on the prank. Vandalising his cabin was a whole different story but...changling the dates of the movies was just crazy. Nico then shook his head he was putting too much into this. Someone was just playing with him. But what about the movies Nico thought." Just a coincidence "He said he said it three more times trying to convince himself. "Yeah, just a coincidence" he said throwing the letter in the trash.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys I hoped you like the first chapter of wake up based on the creepypasta wake up. If you haven't read it I suggest you read it before reading the story. Feel free to criticize me,I am a new writer so I can use as much help as possible. I also want to make it clear Nico has been tortured for those who read the pasta you know what I mean. It's a pretty short chapter belive me I have about five pages of this story written im just tired. Well review! And I'll be back with the second chapter tomorrow!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

The letter still lingered on Nico's mind as he wondered around camp. What if it was real. Nico couldn't even imagine. It couldn't be it's not...

"Nico!" Yelled a girl's voice. Nico turned around to see Lou Ellen, the daughter of Hecate. He and Lou Ellen had become quite good friends these last weeks.

"Ellen" he said, since calling her by whole name was a mouth full in his opinion.

"There you are" she said catching her breath." We've looked everywhere for you" she said finally calming down. Nico looked around a little confused.

"We" he said looking confused. Ellen was alone.

"Yeah me and john, he's at the volleyball court now" Ellen said rolling her eyes. Nico nodded.

"Really may I ask why" Nico said looking toward the nearby lake he was afraid he know what Ellen wanted.

"Well we need you on the volleyball team now." Nico grunted. Nico was starting to regret joining the volleyball team. Ellen had convinced him to join with a lot of pleading and winning and Nico founded it hard to say no to Ellen.

"Can't you get someone else to do it, I'm not really in the mood." Nico said now looking at her at the lake. Ellen gave him a sad but determined look.

" I would ask will but he's busy with the infirmary and all, so you were logically my next choose since your also on the team." Ellen said giving him her signature puppy dog look.

" ugh, fine" Nico said. Ellen face suddenly leat up.

" Great come on" she said grabbing my arm." If we win this game we'll finally be tied with ann's team. Ellen said frowning suddenly. Nico shock his head. Ann was the best player on the team next to will. Ann being a daughter of Nike was super competitive and Nico had seen her practice almost every day. They neared the volleyball court to see ann and john playing. John was pretty good but he wasn't that good. Ann quickly ran side to side knocking the ball hard making john miss.

" darn she's good" Ellen said watching john walk away with an embarrassed look on his face. Nico laugh.

" you still haven't figured that out by now" Nico said still laughing. Ellen nudged him. Nico watch as an unfamiliar girl walked up to ann. She had short fizzy blond hair tied back in a loose pony tail.

"Rose" Ellen mumbled. Nico eyed her.

" you know her" Ellen nodded

"She's the new girl, she joined the our team 2 days ago, unclaimed." Ellen said the last word a little uneasy. I didn't blame her there wasn't many unclaimed demigods, why her parent hadn't claimed her was a little...strange. we watched as rose and ann started playing. Ann served the ball quickly. Nico was sure rose was going to miss but shockingly Rose hit the ball back causing ann to miss. Ann had a shocked look on her face.

" nice served" ann said with annoyed look but I could tell she was impressed. It wasnt easy to beat ann of the first try. He knew from experience.

"Thanks" Rose said. She looked our way and waved. Ellen waved back . Nico give a small wave. Rose ran towards us.

" hey, Ellen" she said she then turned towards Nico"and you are?"

"I'm Nico, son of hades." Nico said.

"Cool" she said she then turned to Ellen" is this the team" she said a little confused.

" no there is john but he walked off from embarrassment and there's Will but he's busy." Ellen said causally. Rose nodded.

"At my old school we had ten players per team, this seems a bit low." Rose said shocking her head. Ellen just shrugged.

" I wouldn't know since I never played on my volleyball team and I'm sure Nico doesn't know not being from this time period and all" rose raised her eyebrows and looked at Nico.

" it's a long story" he said. Rose still looked intrigued but turn her attention to ann's approaching team. Gale the son of Hermes, drake, the son of Ares, and the sandy, daughter of Demeter. Most of them looked like the stereotypic volley ball player Gale, Drake and Ann were all blond and fit. Sandy was fit but she wasn't blond insisted she had long curly black hair. They all know how to play that was for sure. The only reason we were one point behind them was because of will.

" I thank we can win with you on our team rose" john said starting us." I seen what you did that was amazing, no one beats ann kn the first try." Rose blushed.

" it was nothing"

" oh believe me that wasn't nothing." John said making Rose's face burned even redder. Nico smiled but strangely Ellen didnt smile or laugh she just rolled her eyes.

"Yeah let get to playing" Ellen said grabbing a volleyball" it your time to serve Nico" she said. Nico noticed she was flowing. She handed the ball to Nico.

"Everyone in place" ann yelled. We all ran. Ellen left, rose right, john in the middle and Nico in the back. Nico ran towards the front hitting the ball as hard as he could. Ann hit it as soon as it crossed the fence. The ball flew back Nico was the one to hit it again. Sandy hit it back toward john. John ran as fast as he could hit it back. honestly Nico was shocked this was the longest they ever been without missing the ball. Drake hit it next Ellen ran towards it this time, but rose reached it first knocking Ellen to the ground.

" hey !" Ellen yelled. Nico quickly ran toward Ellen helping her off the ground.

"One point for Rose!" John yelled. Nico looked up in shock he noticed Ann laying on the ground her team mates surrounded her.

" good job, Rose!"john sand giving rose a high-five. Ellen had a deathly glare on her face. Nico had never seen el,en this mad.

" hello!" She yelled gaining their attention."aren't you going to apologize for knocking me over!" She yelled pointing at Rose"and how come you didn't check on me is Nico the only one that cares!" John and Rose looked shocked.

" I'm sorry" rose said Nico could hear the shock in her voice.

"I'm sorry, Ellen I didnt-"

"Whatever" Ellen said walking towards the net."are you ok Ann"Ann nodded. There was a moment of silence.

" let's start the game" Nico said breaking the silence handing the ball too Ellen.

"take your places." Ellen yelled. That's mostly how the game went no yelling, no cheers, nothing. Even when we won. Nico expected Ellen to yep with happiness.

"We won" john said patting Ellen on the back. Ellen glared at him.

" whatever" Ellen said stomping away.

"What's her problem I already apologized" john said.

" I don't know but I'm going to kind out." Nico said following Ellen.

* * *

><p><strong>hey guys I know I said I'll update yesterday but I had a pretty busy day didn't have time. Also there was a clash of the gods marathon on yesterday my favorite series so I kind of lost track of time so thanks for waiting and enjoy:)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

"Ellen" Nico yelled. he had looked for Ellen for about an hour. he looked everywhere around camp expect the woods which was his next stop."Ellen" he yelled again entering the woods. Nico stopped in his tracks. he could see Ellen siting on the ground. she was staring into the lake with a blank look on her face.

"Ellen" Nico said walking towards her. Ellen looked up suddenly slightly started.

"Nico" she said the tone of her voice was harsh.

" what's the problem" Nico said siting down next to her. she turned away.

"nothings wrong I just...overreated" Ellen signed. Nico raised his eyebrows.

"that was more than overreacting" Nico said smiling. Ellen looked at him and signed.

" look am fine you can leave now, I don't need you" Ellen said staring towards the lake. Nico was stunned , Ellen was starting ti sound like him.

"so this is how I sound like" Nico mumbled to himself. Ellen looked confused.

"what" Nico laughed a little.

"I mean you sound like me, when I'm in a bad mood, I was just saying I didn't know I made people feel like that telling them to leave and all. now I know it feels kind of bad definitely if someones trying to help you." Ellen started at Nico. he know he just stunned her. he had never really been real with anyone before,except hazel. Ellen push her brown hair out her face and took a deep breath.

" how did you know, you had feelings for Will." Nico was shocked for a minuet but then he laughed nervously.

"well... I just known" Ellen didn't look pleased with the answer.

" it's a feeling... its like-" Nico tried to think of the right word."butterflies, when ever I'm with Will I feel happy all my sorrows seem to slip away and may I ask why your asking about feeling" Ellen signed and looked at the ground.

"I think I have those feeling for john, it hard to explain ok" Ellen said now looking at me. Nico nodded. He had no idea Ellen had a crush on anyone. She never acted strange around john before, so it kind of a shock.

" I feel happy when I'm around him and my heart goes crazy, but he doesn't feel the same way." nice frowned slightly. Ellen couldn't be sure

"how do you know for sure."Ellen just shrugged.

" I just know, I can tell he has feelings for Rose, ever since she got here she's all john talks about. he's the one who recommended she join the volleyball team. all he could talk about was how good she was." Nico smiled slighty.

" that doesn't means he likes her" Nico said. Ellen just shakes her head.

"I 'm not a child of Aphrodite but I know about love, I've read so many spells on the subject it's like it's programmed in me or something." Ellen looked hurt. Nico want to comfort her but he hadn't truly master physical contact yet. Ellen stood up suddenly and looked towards the horizon. it su. was setting.

" we better hurry, it getting late we don't want to be in the woods at night." Nico stood up and looked at the sunset.

"that's what Will reminds me of" Nico said smiling at Ellen. Ellen smiled back which shocked Nico.

"yeah, I used to think the something about john, come on let's get back." Ellen said and with that they made their way to camp. as they walked back the letter enter Nico's mind. nick hadn't thought of the letter most of the day. he quickly started to push it out of his mind but it lingered. Nico had to find out who was messing with him. he just had too.


End file.
